Crystal Rose SYOC
by The dragons cursed flame
Summary: Ashton, Nicole and William Rose have had a hard life but there is one thing they are determined to do. Fulfil there deceased honorary fathers dyeing wish, to form a guild were everyone is welcome not matter what their past is. (Syoc is closed for now so that I can catch up with submissions) also this takes place during the canon timeline so there will be references to it.
1. Form

**Disclaime: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail :'(**

* * *

Ashton's pov

I glanced up from the blueprints to the half finished guild hall in satisfaction, our dreams were finally coming to life. Samuel would get his dyeing wish.

"Are you proud of us Samuel?" I asked softly under my breath, only to jump when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head around and met the soft misty blue eyes of my sister Nicole.

"Of course he's proud of us Ash" She said softly with a smile which I returned before turning to look back at the guild hall.

"It sure is coming along" She commented before swiping the blue prints from me.

"Hey!" I yelled while trying to grab them out of her hands but she simply dodged me while laughing which made me grumble.

"I still think we could have made the pool bigger" She said before giving the blue prints back to me. I rolled my eyes at that, I still don't see why we need a pool I'm mean what other guild does?

"watcha guys talking about?" A soft voice asks behind us. We turn around and saw our brother Will, his hard hat was tilted on his head his Raven black hair peeking out about abit and his ocean blue eyes were filled with curiosity, all in all he was pretty freaking adorable. It didn't help that he was practically hugging the planks he was holding.

"Nothing pipsqueak" Nicole said fondly which made him pout and me and Nicole laughed.

* * *

 **All guys so so that's a taste of the story but for this to become real I need all of your help. But first a couple of rules**

 **1\. No Mary/Gary sues**

 **2\. No over powered characters please**

 **3\. Be creative make your character as wacky but realistic as you want**

 **4\. If you want to add to the form go right a head but don't be ridiculous**

 **5\. PM's only please**

 **Yeah I think that's it but if I think of more I'll add them. So without further ado here's the form have fun!**

Name:

Nickname: (optional)

Age:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Magic: (if it's a kind you made up please explain it in great detail)

Role: (protagonist/deuteragonist/antagonist)

-Appearance-

Eye colour:

Eye shape:

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Build:

Height: (tall/short/average)

Skin tone:

-clothing-

Everyday:

Pyjamas:

Swimsuit:

Formal attire:

Winter attire:

Rank: (s-class/normal/newbie) (if s-class please explain why)

Strengths:

Weaknesses: (should be either equal or more then strengths)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobias: (at least two)

Hobbies:

History:

Family: (please state if the family member is deceased, alive and or honorary)

Extras:


	2. Hydra Athene

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail sadly nor do I own the characters used with the exception of a few.**

* * *

Hydras pov

I glanced around the bustling town of Regulus kind of nervously. Their was just so many people and it had been quite awhile since I had been around so many people like this.

"The ferry man said their was a brand new guild here, but I guess I should have asked for directions hu Zeus?" I mumbled/asked my pet Owl softly while glancing around, a lost expression on my face. Zeus shook his head with a slightly exasperated expression on his face.

"Do you need help? You look a little lost?" A soft mans voice asked from behind me which made me jump and spin around causing Zeus to hoot in agitation. Standing behind me was a young man with shoulder length raven black hair, big ocean blue eyes and porcelain like skin. He was adorable! He's like a little doll! Just the way he was hugging the bag of groceries to his chest screamed cute!

"um yeah I'm looking for the new guild that was built here" I answered shyly, I was extremely glad that my magic trusted this man because he was just so adorable. His smile grew which only added to his cuteness.

"I'm one of the guild masters of Crystal Rose, I can show you the way if you'd like" He said kindly which made my smile grow with excitement, I was finally going to join a guild!

"Yeah I'd like that" I responded, he nodded before gesturing for me to follow him which I did.

"So what's your name?" He asked while glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I gave him a shy smile.

"I'm Hyrda" I answered before pointing at Zeus.

"And this is my friend Zeus" I said while running my fingers through his feathers which made him hoot in delight.

"What's your name?" I asked while turning slightly to face him better.

"My names William but I prefer Will" He said but before I could ask anymore questions he gestured to something in front of him"

"Here we are the Crystal Rose guild hall" He said and I turned around to get a better look at it.

It was mainly blue with white accents, at least two floors, a large white door, huge bay windows and a hanging above the door was a sign that had an icy blue rose on it. All in all it was rather beautiful.

"Wow!" I gasped in awe which gained a slightly larger smile from Will before he turned to push the doors open.

The inside of the guild was just as beautiful. The main room was large with multiple tables with benches, a bar, some pool tables, a stage, two staircase one that went up to the second floor and one that went down into the basement and the walls were all blue and the pillars were white.

"I'm back! And I brought someone with me!" He called out in a tone of voice that was only slightly louder then his speaking one, he must just be naturally quiet.

There was some creaking on the stairs and I turned to see to people that looked a lot like Will. The first person was a man with short raven black hair and sky blue eyes, he had a serious but warm expression on his face. And the second person was a women with long straight raven black hair and misty blue eyes, she had cool but curious expression on her face.

"Hello what's you're name?" The serious looking man asked.

"I'm Hydra and I'd like to join you're guild" I said shyly inwardly cursing at myself for not being more confident. Large smiles appeared on all of their faces.

"Well then Hydra welcome to Crystal Rose" They said in unison which made smile grow in excitement.

* * *

 **Okay here's the first chapter I hope I'd did you're character justice! Hydra Athene is the creation of Never Ending Song Of Insanity.**

 **Also as a side note the part were she's gushing over Will that is not a forming crush she's simply stating that he is cute. Like how when you see a cute animal would hush about how it's cute.**


	3. Kazuma Torishima

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own fairy tail. Or the characters used with exception of a few.**

* * *

Kazuma's pov

It was getting harder and harder to keep moving, my injuries were definitely hindering me. My stomach grumbles loudly which made me wince as I tried to remember the last time I had had anything to eat. A year at least since what they gave us at the tower could barely even be called food.

Suddenly my legs started shaking and my vision swam dangerously. My legs buckled and I collapsed onto the forest floor painfully, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the approaching form of a tall man.

-Time SKip-

When I came to I was lying on the softest bed I had ever felt. I glanced around to see I was in what looked like an infirmary, there was five other beds and the walls were all white. I turned my head to the right of me and saw a man was sleeping in the chair next to mine.

He had short raven black hair, he had a tan and he was wearing a white long sleeves shirt, a dark blue vest, dark blue jeans, dark brown combat boots, a dark brown belt and black fingerless gloves.

I tried to sit up only to grunt when I disturbed my injuries. This seemed to have woken up the man because he was now staring at me with concerned sky blue eyes. He reached out to me and helped me adjust the pillow so I could sit up more carefully, skillfully ignoring my flinch when he touched me.

"Where am I?" I asked in a hoarse tone of voice. Instead of answering he grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table that I hadn't noticed and handed it to me.

"Here drink this" He said softly, I did as he said and drank half the cup it felt great on dry throat.

"And to answer you're question you are in the infirmary of the Crystal Rose guild" He said while taking the glass from me and placing it on the table again.

"Guild? Like a magic guild?" I asked curiously, some of the older dlaves had told me stories of magic guilds. He nodded in confirmation to my question.

"Yes it is and I'm one of the co-guild leaders, my names Ashton Rose" He said strongly before casting me a curious look.

"And what's your name my boy?" He asked softly.

"I'm Kazuma Torishima" I answered softly.

"Well Kazuma how would you like to join Crystal Rose? You'll be able to learn magic and make some friends" He asked softly which made my eyes widen in shock.

"Of course I would" I answered instantly which made his smile grow.

"Then welcome to your new home Kazuma" He said while placing his hand on my shoulder, I couldn't help but smile I had a home.

* * *

 **Okay here's the second chapter I hope I'd did you're character justice! Kazuma Torishima is the creation of vailian35.**

 **also in this chapter he's about the same age as Ezra when she left the Tower of Heaven.**


	4. Julian Windrush

**Disclaime:** **I do not own fairy tail sadly nor do I own the characters used with the exception of a few.**

* * *

Julian's pov

I stomped through the town of Regulus an annoyed/nauseated expression on my face, which definitely stopped anyone from approaching me thankfully since I was not in the mood to socialize.

"Stupid Raven making me take the stupid train. She couldn't have just let me walk here, who cares if it would have taken me two weeks to get here. Stupid evil train" I grumbled to myself. I started slightly in surprise when I heard someone giggling behind me.

I turned around and saw a beautiful women with long raven black hair, tan skin, misty blue eyes and was wearing a denim jacket, a white tank top, denim shorts, black gloves and dark brown boots. She was giving me a large playful smile.

"Well someone's looking grumpy today" She said teasingly, I blushed slightly in embarrassment that she taught me at my weakest.

"I'm not grumpy, I just really hate trains" I mumbled sheepishly. She tilted her head slightly before giving me a more genuine smile.

"Let me guess motion sickness?" She asked and I nodded.

"yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, she gave me another large smile before slinging her arm around my shoulders.

"My brother Ash has motion sickness" She said before snickering slightly to herself.

"Though he'll deny it until his dyeing breath!" She continued through her laughter, which I joined in on.

"Since I've never met you before I'm going to guess your new in town" She said while removing her arm from around my shoulders so that she could stand in front of me.

"Yeah I came here looking for the guild Crystal Rose" I explained which made her grin grow ten fold.

"Then you ran into the right girl" She said in excitement. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"My names Nicole Rose and I'm one of the co guild leaders of Crystal Rose" She announced and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. She nodded rapidly in conformation which my grin grow ten fold.

"I can show you the way, but on one condition" She said in surprisingly serious tone of voice, which was completely ruined when she smiled largely at me.

"What's your name?" She asked, I gave her another smile before answering.

"My Names Julian Windrush"

* * *

 **Okay here's the second chapter I hope I'd did you're character justice! Julian Windrush is the creation of Shiroikage.**

 **Also just because Ashton has motion sickness he is not a dragon slayer like Julian is.**


	5. Divora Walker

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own fairy tail sadly nor do I own the characters used with the exception of a few.**

 **Also I'd just like to bring something up. A few people seem to be under the impression that I'm a guy when in reality I'm a girl. Now I'm not offended or anything by this I just thought Id point it out so it stops happening.**

* * *

Divora's pov

I rub my arm self consciously as I traverse through the bustling town of Regulus. According to my uncle Emory their was a guild here, Crystal something or other.

"Well hello there gorgeous!" A raspy sounding mans voice said behind me while who ever they were slung their arm around my shoulders. I jumped slightly and looked up to see a really sleazy looking guy.

He had greasy brown hair, dull brown eyes, a large nose that looked like it had been broken a few time, a creepy smirk was on his face and he was wearing what I'd assume a shady gang member would wear.

I tried to shrug him off of me but he only held onto me tighter which instantly sent off red flags in my head.

"C-could you please l-let go of me?" I asked/stuttered in a soft tone of voice. This for some reason made his creepy grin grow which sent chills down my spine.

"Nah I don't think I will doll face" He said while getting uncomfortable close to my face. It was clear to see what he was trying to do, but before I could do anything I heard a soft mans voice behind me.

"The Aura is with me"

And then faster then I could blink the man holding me was punched in face by a glowing blue hand that radiated life energy, I stumbled back slightly in shock. I turned to look at who was behind the magic and saw a guy just as short as me.

He had raven black hair, azure blue eyes, a focused expression on his face and he was wearing a light grey zip up sweater, light blue jeans and grey combat boots. He was adorable!

"You bastard!" The Sleazy looking guy shouted angrily while getting to his feet. The adorable guy glared at him, but he still looked cute how is that's even possible.

"The lady clearly was not enjoying your advances, so I'd advise you to leave her alone" He said in a calm tone of voice. This only seemed to piss the sleazy guy off even more.

"Yeah and who are you to tell me what to do!" He yelled at him angrily. The adorable guy mearly raised an eyebrow.

"I'm one of the guild leaders of the guild stationed here" He calmly replied. My eyes widened slightly at this and so did the sleazy guys. And while mine were widening in wonder his were in fear and not even a minute later he was high tailing it down the street.

The adorable guy then turned towards me with a concerned expression on his face, which was so cute.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked my softly. I gave him a soft smile.

"No I'm fine thank you for helping me" I said, bowing slightly in gratitude. He gave me a warm smile.

"No need to thank me, I was just helping out a fellow Mage in need" He said softly, I smiled softly in return before a more confident expression appeared on my face.

"Speaking of magic I'd like to join your guild" I said as confidently as I could. His smile grew tenfold.

"Your more then welcome to join, but may I have your name?" He asked while tilting his head to the side which was adorable.

"I'm Divora Walker, but you can call me Diva if you want" I said shyly, he smiled before taking my hand in his.

"Well Diva I'm William Rose, please call me Will, and let me be the first to welcome you to Crystal Rose" He said warmly which made my grin grow ten fold. I was finally joining a guild.

* * *

 **Okay here's the second chapter I hope I'd did you're character justice! Divora Rose is the creation of Archiepoke123.**

 **Also the inspiration for Williams magic comes from Pokémon: Lucario and the mystery of Mew.**


	6. Theia Lynn

**Disclaime:** **I do not own fairy tail sadly nor do I own the characters used with the exception of a few.**

* * *

Theia's pov

I jumped backwards as the giant hammer swung at me, it just barely missed me. I quickly surveyed my surroundings, there were three over muscular men towering over me each of them were wielding some kind of magic weapon.

Its just my luck that I get ambushed by bandits on the way to Regulus. I should have listened to James and taken the road instead of taking this hidden trail like Grant had suggested but I had wanted to save time, my hubris had been my down fall.

"Light Make Shield!" I cried out quickly, a large shield made entirely out of light appeared in front of me. This just barely saved me from the bullet that one the bandits had shot at me.

"Come on girly just give us your money and we won't have to rough you up" The bandit carrying the giant hammer growled at me.

"I won't" I snapped back sounding a lot more confident then I actually felt.

"Light Make Katana" I called out, a Katana made entirely out of light appeared in my hands. With my weapon in hand I pounced forward to attack the bandit that had a sword. Sadly even though he clearly didn't know how to use the sword he did have back up and before I could do anything the bandit with the hammer slammed it into my side which hurled me into a tree.

I groaned softly in pain while the bandits closed in on me, I tried to get to my feet but the guy with the sword kicked me in the gut and sent me sprawling right onto the hard ground.

"You know girly we were going to let you live but now you've ticked us off" The guy with the sword growled angrily before pointing his sword at my throat. My eyes widened and my heart stopped beating, I was going to die. My whole body froze in absolute terror.

"I suggest you leave the poor girl alone unless you want to end up in the hospital" A taunting female voice spoke up from behind the three bandits. They whipped around in shock and I was able to see who it was that was defending me.

It was a women with long raven black hair, tan skin, misty blue eyes and was wearing a denim jacket, a white tank top, denim shorts, black gloves and dark brown boots. She was giving the bandits a devilish smile, that seemed to unnerved them slightly.

"And who do think you are, threatening us like that?" the bandit with the gun spat out angrily at her, this only made her grin widen ten fold.

"Your worst nightmare" She stated simply before pouncing at them. She kicked the guy with the gun in the head which caused him to collapse to the ground, she then spun mid air and landed right next to me. She glanced at me briefly before turning her attention back to the two remaining bandits.

"Can you still fight?" She asked, I quickly got to my feet and nodded in conformation which made her smirk.

"Good" She said before dodging the sword guys attack. She then got into a stance that I was all to familiar with. It was the exact same stance that I used for my Maker Magic.

"Shadow Make Wolf" She said as Wolf made entirely of shadows jumped at the man making him scream in terror. I turned back to the bandit with hammer, he was distracted by what was happening to his buddy, so I took the opportunity to strike.

"Light Make Spear" I called out before striking at the hammer wielding bandit. Since he was to busy watching his comrade he was caught completely by surprise. I hit him right in the gut and sent him flying into a tree just like he had done to me.

"Nice work" The mysterious women commented as she casually dislocated the gun bandits arm, he screamed in agony before collapseing onto the ground next to the sword bandit who was still passed out on the ground.

The remaining bandit got to his feet wobbly, he was glaring at us with murderus intent. I went to get into a stance but the mysterious women beat me to it.

"Shadow Make Anaconda" She said as a huge snake made entirely of shadows circled around the man until he pasted out from lack of oxygen. Now that the bandits were taken care of I turned to face the mysterious women.

"Thank you for the help" I said softly, she gave me a soft smile which was very different then the devilish grin she had been wearing.

"It was no problem I've been hunting these guys for weeks, you just made me job easier" She said off handedly as she turned towards the bandits while pulling out some rope. But something she had said peeked my interest.

"Job? So your from a guild then right?" I asked excitedly, she turned to face me again before she lifted up the side of her shirt. There on her stomach was a pure black crystalized rose. Which only men't one thing.

"Yeah my one of the leaders of Crystal Rose, the Names Nicole" She said before putting her shirt back down.

"Do you think I could join Crystal Rose?" I asked softly, she gave me a large smile.

"Of course anyone is welcome" She said kindly which made my grin grow ten fold.

"There just one condition" She continued in a serious tone of voice. I instantly became nerves.

"What condition?" I asked worriedly. She gave me another large smile, this only slightly eased my nerves.

"To join I need to now your name" She stated simply. I blinked slightly in surprise before a large grin appeared on my face.

"I'm Theia Lynn"

* * *

 **Okay here's the second chapter I hope I did you're character justice! Theia Lynn is the creation of faye dixion.**

 **So I thought I'd do something a little different. From now on at the end of each chapter I'm going to ask a riddle, first person to send in the right answer will get a shout out in the next chapter. And please don't just use the internet to find the answer. So with out further a do here's the first riddle.**

 **I exist in the past, I am created in the present, but the future can never taint me. What am I?**


	7. Isaly Kailani

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own fairy tail sadly nor do I own the characters used with the exception of a few.**

 **And the answer to the riddle was History. Congratulations** **Shiroikage for getting the answer right.**

* * *

Isaly's pov

I stared unseeingly into my cup of coffee, only dimly aware of all the chatter that was going on around me. It had been roughly four months since Aella had disappeared, four months since I had been to an actual town and it had been four months since I had been my normal bubbly self. It's like a part of me had been ripped away from me and I could do nothing about it.

"Your aura is screaming in distress" A soft voice spoke up from behind me. I blinked in confusion before turning around to see if they were actually speaking to me. Standing behind me was a young man with raven black hair, azure blue eyes and he was wearing a light grey zip up sweater, light blue jeans and grey combat boots. He was staring at me with a concerned expression on his face. Maybe if I had been feeling like myself I would have commented on how freaking adorable he looked.

"What?" I asked in confusion while moving in my seat to look at him better.

"Your aura it's reflecting great sorrow" He explained while taking the seat next to mine and sitting down. Aura? What the heck was he talking about? He seemed to have noticed my confusion cause he gave a soft understanding smile.

"Aura is another way of saying life energy, my magic allows me to see it and yours is reflecting sadness" He explained. Oh okay that makes much more sense, but I didn't want him asking me why I was sad I wasn't sure I could trust him.

"So your a wizard then?" I asked trying to change the subject. He raised his eyebrow slightly showing that he wasn't fooled by the change in subject but he went along with it anyway thankfully.

"Yes i'm a wizard from The Crystal Rose guild, my names Willam Rose but I prefer Will" He said while lifting the left sleeve of his hoodie and there on his wrist was an azure blue crystalized rose. I stared at in awe joining a guild was why I was in Regulus. I had heard there was a guild here that was slowly growing in power, and just my luck I run into a member of that very guild. He lowered his sleeve and gave me another soft smile and I realized he was waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Oh i'm Isaly Kailani" I said sheepishly, he gave me another soft smile.

"Nice to meet you Isaly" He said softly, I gave him a small smile in return, it was my first genuine smile in a while.

"So what's your guild like?" I asked trying and failing to be subtle. He gave an amused look that made me blush slightly.

"It's small but not overly so and unlike most guilds ours has three guild leaders, I happen to be one" He said and my eyes widened in shock. Not only did I stumble upon a member of the guild but that member just so happened to be one of the guild leaders!

"I'm going to guess that the reason you asked is because your interested in joining?" He asked in an amused tone of voice. I gave him a surprised look, how did he know that from just one question?

"How do you even know that I am a witch?" I asked and he have me another amused look.

"Your aura" He stated simply which made me blush in embarrassment I had forgotten what his magic could do.

"Um yeah I would like to join" I managed to say despite my embarrassment, He gave me a much larger smile at this.

"Then i'm more then pleased to welcome you to the guild Isaly" He said while reaching hand out to me, I grabbed it and shook his hand. Finally I wasn't going to be alobe anymore.

* * *

 **Okay here's the second chapter I hope I did you're character justice! Isaly Kailani is the creation of** **WhitewolfLune.**

 **Now i'm sure at least some of you were expecting Ashton and i'll admit he was** **originally** **going to be in this chapter but I realized he didn't really fit so I replaced him with William.**

 **And now for the riddle. - Echoes from the shadow realm, whispers of things yet to come. Thought's strange sister dwells in the night, is swept away by dawning light. Of what do I speak?**


	8. Yasuki Aozama & Sarah Aqua

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail sadly nor do I own the characters used with the exception of a few.**

 **And the answer to the riddle was Dreams. Congratulations Archiepoke123** **for getting the answer right.**

* * *

Yasuki's pov

I huffed in annoyance/frustration as I stared at the 35 forest vulcans that surrounded me and Banri. Who was flying above me with a worried/frustrated expression on his face. These vulcans weren't even all that strong they were just really really annoying and every time I beat one five more showed up from who knows were! It was getting real old real fast.

All I wanted to do was get to Regulus so that I get get a warm meal and so that I could join the guild there. But nooooooooo! These stupid vulcans seem to have come to the decision to not only waste my time and energy but also make my day a living hell.

"Water Dragon Roar!" I shouted blasting five of the vulcans with a powerful burst of water which knocked them out cold. But just like before more emerged from the tree line. Stupid vulcans!

"More and more just keep showing up out of the blue" I grumbled to myself which made Banri snort in amused agreement. I went to cast another spell but a female voice shouting behind me took me by surprise.

"Water God Slayer Bellow!" A burst of what looked like black water rushed past me and crashed into five volcans knocking them out cold. But like what happened to me even more emerged from the tree line.

I turned to see who had cast the spell and saw a girl about my age with shoulder length navy blue hair, icy blue eyes and she was wearing a plain blue short sleeve shirt, dark blue shorts, blue sandals and what looked a dragon fans necklace. She was staring at me in surprise, she probably only just now noticed that I was here.

"Your cat is flying" She said in surprise while pointing at Banri. This made laugh that's was just so random and completely out of no where that I just can't help but laugh my ass off, which Banri quickly joined in on.

* * *

Sarah's pov

I blew my bangs out of my face in utter boredom, I had been on the road for over three days now and it was getting real boring real quick. I went to blow at my bang again when I heard loud thuds, grunts and shouting. I also felt a strong magical presence, which men't that there was most likely a fight going on. I grinned and raced over to see what was going on.

I appeared in a semi large clearing there was over 40 vulcans surrounding the place and at least 20 vulcans were knocked out. Standing in front of the vulcans was a guy about my age with spiky teal hair, teal eyes and he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, green army pants, black combat boots, a white wristband and a blue crystal necklace. He looked incredibly annoyed by the vulcans, I don't blame him they can be quite annoying. Which is why I decided to lend him a hand.

"Water God Slayer Bellow!" I shouted blasting five of the vulcans with a powerful burst of black water which knocked them out cold. But to my extreme annoyance even more appeared from the tree line.

I turned to face the guy I had helped only to blink in surprise when I saw a black eyed purple cat with white wings flying slightly above the guy, cats aren't suppose to be able to fly.

"Your cat is flying" I said in surprise which made both him and his cat laugh their asses off. I pouted slightly at this.

"It's not funny" I whined slightly. He eventually calmed down and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry it's just you said that so bluntly that I couldn't help but to laugh" He said in amusement which made me grin guess if you put it that way it was pretty funny. I tunred my attention back to the vulcans.

"You seem to have your hands full here" I said which made him groan slightly in frustration.

"You have no idea, I just want to get to Regulus" He groaned, I tilted my head slightly.

"I;m heading that way myself, how about I help you with these vulcans and we go to Regulus together" I said which instantly melted his frustrated expression from his face as he grinned at me.

"Deal" He said, I grinned as we both got into fighting stances our backs facing each other.

"I'm Sarah by the way" I said and he grinned in amusement.

"Yasuki and that's Banri" He said while offhandedly motioning towards his cat. I grinned widely at this.

"Well then boys lets kick some vulcans ass" I stated before we pounced into battle.

* * *

 **Okay here's the second chapter I hope I did you're character justice! Sarah Aqua is the creation of RayGaming. Yasuki** **Aozama** **and Banri are the creations of** **altajir95.**

 **So the first chapter with out our guild leaders what did you think?**

 **Anyways here's the next riddle. A poison of the soul, passion's cruel counterpart; from love she grows till love lies slain. Of what do I speak?**


	9. Kerri Lazook & Vlad

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail sadly nor do I own the characters used with the exception of a few.**

 **I'm so so so so sorry for not updating this sooner! I've been terribly sick recently and i've only just recovered. I was working on this while I was sick but when I went back to look at what I had written I almost fainted. It was really really bad. Who knew delirium can make your writing shit.**

 **And the answer to the riddle was** **Jealousy.** **Congratulations to Askaroth** **and Shirikage** **for getting the answer right.**

* * *

Kerri's pov

I sighed in annoyance as I listed to the fight that was going on behind me. I turned to my left to look at Sarah who was watching the fight with a certain level of excitement, despite the fact that these two have been at each others throats since day one.

"What pissed Vlad off this time?" I asked, she glanced at me before looking back at the fight. The excitement in her eyes was shining bright.

"I think Julian bumped into him while he was showing Theia some acrobatic moves" She said offhandedly still completely engrossed in the fight. I sighed again before spinning on the bar stool I was sitting on to see the fight that was going on. It looked like they had given up on using their magic and were now viscously beating the crap out of each other, well actually Vlad was beating the crap out of Julian but that was besides the point. Standing not to far from them was Theia who looked very concerned for Julian.

"Were's the guild masters when you need them" I muttered to myself before getting up was stalking towards the fighting duo. Once I was closer I could hear what they were arguing about during their fight.

"What is your problem with with me hu?! What did I ever do to you?!" Julian barked out angrily which was weird to see considering how upbeat and cheerful he normally is. Vladimir growled viscously as he twisted Julian's arm back painfully, it looked close to popping out of the socket.

"What I have against you is none of your concern" He growled threateningly. I shook my head slightly as I got even closer to them.

"I do believe it is of his concern considering he and Yasuki are the only ones who you pick a fight with" I said impassively, he turned towards me just glare daggers at me with his dangerous looking green eyes that just screamed anger.

"Stay out of this Lazook" He spat out harshly, I merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think I will" I stated simply, he growled at me before throwing Julian to the ground and storming out of the guild. Bumping harshly into Yasuki, who was just now entering the guild, on his way out. I stared after Vladimir as he angrily stomped away before the doors closed blocking my view of him. I ignored Sarah's whine that I had stopped the fight just as it was getting good and knelt down to check on Julian, he was cradling his arm close to his chest.

"Are you alright?" I asked him softly in concern, he looked up at me and gave me what i'm assuming was suppose to be a comforting smile but instead it came off as more of a pained grimace.

"Yeah I'll be fine" He said waving me off with his other hand. I raised an eyebrow and he pouted.

"Fine I'll go to the infirmary" He grumbled before getting up and walking towards the stairs leading to the second floor. I glanced back at the guild doors still wondering what was Vladimir's problem was with Dragon Slayers was.

* * *

 **Okay here's the next chapter I hope I did you're characters justice! Kerri Lazook is the creation of Author196. And Vladimir** **Von Teskalorius** **is the creation of Askaroth.**

 **So this is a different style then the others. Do you like it or should I go back to the individual introductions?**

 **Anyway here's the riddle No man has seen it but all men know it. Lighter then air, sharper then any sword. Comes from nothing, but will fell the strongest of armies. Of what do I speak?**


	10. Gally & Shun

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail sadly nor do I own the characters used with the exception of a few.**

 **And the answer to the riddle was Hunger. Congratulations to The Baz for getting the answer right.**

 **I have come to the conclusion that I have the worst luck ever. I mean name one other person who after getting over a cold gets food poisoning. I mean seriously what are the chances!**

* * *

Gally's pov

"How are you so incredibly awful at this" I asked in exasperation as I stared at the black smoking rock that was supposed to be a cake. I turned around to stare at Shun in bewilderment.

"I told you cooking is my weakness" He huffed trying to defend this culinary abomination.

"I thought you were over exaggerating!" I exclaimed before waving my arm at the, probably toxic, mess of a cake.

"But this shouldn't even be be possible, I left you alone for less then a minute" I stressed out. He huffed and looked away from me. I rubbed my face tiredly not knowing what else to say.

"Something smells bur... What the heck is that!?" Nicole asked/shouted while pointing at the failed cake.

"Its a cake" Shun muttered. Nicole looked at him with a raised eyebrow before pointing at the cake I had made.

"No that's a cake" She said before gesturing to his cake.

"That is a crime against nature" She finished. He huffed again and stalk moodily out of the kitchen. It was actually kind of funny to see someone who was normally so serious pout like that. I turned to give Nicolean amused look.

"You could have been nicer about it" I said. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Could you?" She asked sceptically which made laugh.

"Fair enough" I said through my laughter. She smirked before a suspiciously innocent expression appeared on her face.

"So what flavour of cake is that?" She asked innocently which made me roll my eyes.

"Its chocolate and no you can't have some" I said before turning around to pick up said cake.

"What why not?" She whined childishly. I turned to face her again and raised an eyebrow.

"Because you and sugar do not mix well" I stated simply which made her pout even more. But then a wicked expression appeared on her face and before I knew it she was pouncing at me, I just barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Admit it Gally just give me the cake" She snapped childishly.

"Never!" I shouted before running out of the kitchen with the cake. She cried out in out in outrage before chasing after me. But since I wasn't looking we're I was going I ran into someone causing the cake to splat over both of us. I looked up in surprise and met Shuns startled eyes.

"Whoops" I said sheepishly, he just blinked in confusion. Just then Nicole came to a stop next to me and understanding appeared in his eyes.

"No not the cake!" Nicole cried out in distress which made both of us laugh and not to long after she joined in as well.

* * *

 **Okay here's the next chapter I hope I did you're characters justice! Galathynius (Gally) Newman is the creation of Jeptwin and Shun Nakahara is the creation of Oscaroso.**

 **So without further ado here's the next riddle - The bones of the world stretch towards the sky's embrace. Veiled in white, like a bride greeting her groom. Of what do I speak?**


	11. Ace

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own fairy tail sadly nor do I own the characters used with the exception of a few.**

 **And the answer to the riddle was Mountains. Congratulations to The Baz and** **Jeptwin** **for getting the answer right.**

* * *

Nicole's pov

I blinked once and then twice as I stared at the surprising scene of Ace and Hydra softly bickering. I know i've been gone awhile but this is just way to weird to be real and not some kind of prank.

"What's got you so surprised Nikki?" Ash asked while placing his hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him before returning my attention back to the bickering due.

"I've never seen Ace talk with someone for so long before or show any real emotion for that matter either" I said in stunned tone of voice. Ash raised an eyebrow before glancing at Ace and Hydra, then he smiled in understanding.

"Ah right you've been gone for the last couple days" He said while nodding his head in understanding. I gave him an exasperated expression, before waving my arms at the two of them who were to engrossed in their conversation to notice. Me waving my arms made Ash's hand fall from my shoulder.

"Yeah I know i've been gone a little while but since when have those two been friends?" I asked exasperated. It's not like i'm against them being friends or anything it's just a bit surprising, considering Hydra is a shy mess and Ace almost never talks to anyone in the guild aside from myself, Ash and Will. Ash just chuckled and patted my shoulder again with a grin on his face.

"Yeah it was bit weird for everyone else at first to, but one day they just started talking and now you can hardly see them without each other" He explained, I blinked in surprise before looking at the duo again who were still bickering, I wonder what they were bickering about.

* * *

Hydra's pov

"Athena is better" I stated for probably the billionth time today, Ace just shook his head stubbornly.

"No Ares is better" He said and I groaned slightly, this conversation was going absolutly no were. But before I could say anything Zeus flew up to us and landed on my head, before hooting something in annoyance. Though neither of us could understood what he said I think we both know he was probably telling us to shut up already. We stared at each other for a good three minutes before I started to laugh and he just shook his head good naturedly with a faint smile on his face.

"Fine you win Zeus" I said in amusement while running my fingers through his feather, which made him hoot in delight. Ace shook his head again before petting Zeus as well.

"You spoil him" He said, I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. His lipped twitch slightly in amusement.

"I do not" I huffed and he just shook his head before gesturing towards the bar.

"Come lets get the royal highness his food" He said before walking towards the bar. I laughed in amusement and followed after him, Zeus hooting in delight at the though of food.

* * *

 **Okay here's the next chapter I hope I did you're characters justice! Ace is the creation of** **primalfreak.**

 **And here's this chapters riddle - The smallest lark could carry it, while a strong man might not. Of what do I speak?**


	12. Anna Themmas

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own fairy tail sadly nor do I own the characters used with the exception of a few.**

 **I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait. Preparations for my school play has taken a lot of my attention so I haven't mean able to sit down and write. So once agin I apologize but this might not be the last time until at least mid December sadly :(**

 **Anyway the answer to the riddle was a tune. Congratulations to The Baez for getting it right.**

* * *

Anna's pov

I pouted at the retreating figure of William Rose. He had just politely excused himself from our conversation completely ignoring my obvious flirting. My pout grew when I saw him get pulled into a conversation with Divora which he didn't leave.

"I really hate to be the bringer of misfortune but you don't have a chance with Will" Nicole said from behind. I turned to look at her only to raise an eyebrow when I saw she was in midnight blue bikini with a light blue towel drapped over her shoulders. Her hair was damp and if the slightly fuzzy look to it meant anything then she had probably been using the towel to dry her hair.

"1) how do you know I don't have a chance with Will and 2) why are you wearing a bikini in the middle of the guildhall" I asked while turning fully to face her. She glanced down at her bikini before shrugging.

"to answer your second question I was just in the pool and someone stole my clothes. Also it's my guild so I think I can walk around in a bikini" She said simply before turning and sending a cold glare at someone behind her, probably a guy checking her out. When she turned back around she had a small satisfied smirk on her lips.

"And to answer your first question the reason you don't have a chance with Will is because that boy is a straight as a circle" She said sympathetically my eyes widened in shocked disbelief. Nicole pointed behind and I turned around to see that Gally had joined the conversation with Will and Divora. Whatever Gally was saying was causing Will to blush scarlet. My shoulders deflated slightly as I turned back around to face Nicole. I crossed my arms And pouted.

"Why are all the best ones gay?" I asked exasperated which made Nicole laugh and shake her head in amusement.

"Don't worry Anna one of the many other men you flirt with will choose you" She said teasingly which made me laugh before a thought occurred to me.

"Why didn't he tell me he was gay?" I asked slightly hurt, Nicole gave me a comforting smile.

"Will is very quite guy I'm sure you've noticed. It's not that he's ashamed of being gay, he just doesn't believe it's something that everyone needs to know" She explained and nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure he wasn't trying to upset you by not telling you" She add and I smiled.

"your right" I said which made her grin, I noticed out of the corner of my eye some guys checking Nicole out.

"You should probably go find your clothes thief" I said while subtlety gestureing to the guys checking her out. She glanced at them with an unimpressed expression before sighing.

"Yeah your probably right" She said before walking off. Three minutes after she went up stares you could hear someone screaming in fright which made me laugh.

"Found them!" Nicole shouted cheerfully which made the whole guild burst into laughter.

* * *

 **And here the next chapter after the long wait. I hope I did your character justice! Anna Themmas is the creation of GiantPsychoGecko.**

 **And here's the riddle ~ I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land. What am I?**


	13. Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail sadly nor do I own the characters used with the exception of a few.**

 **And the answer to the riddle was a map. Congratulations to Shiroikage for getting it right.**

* * *

Gally' pov

"Watcha doing?" Sarah asked curiously while leaning over my shoulder, I turned around slightly to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Baking a cake" I said finally when I realized she wasn't joking. She gave me an unimpressed pout.

"I can see that I mean't why?" She asked while crossing her arms childishly. Which made me laugh.

"Oh it's for the triplets, it's there 23rd birthday today so the guild is throwing them a surprise party" I explained while putting the cake into the oven. When I turned back around I saw Sarah staring at me with wide eyes.

"What! It's their birthday! How didn't I know?!" She exclaimed loudly which caused me to laugh again.

"Because you only just got back from a mission so you weren't here for the meeting" I said which made her mouth form an O shape in realization.

"That explains why I haven't seen them at all today" She said in understandingly.

"Yeah we have Divora distracting Will, Isaly distracting Ashton and Theia distracting Nicole until we have the guild ready for the party" I explained while pulling out the ingredients needed for icing. I turned around just as a determined expression appeared on her face.

"So what can I do to help?" She asked determinedly. I tapped my chin in thought before snapping my fingers.

"You can go help with the decorations" I said and she nodded before sprinting out of the kitchen. I chuckled before turning back to the task at hand. Only to jump slightly when I heard a crash coming from the hallway.

"I'm okay!" Sarah shouted before the sound of retreating footsteps resumed. I blinked slightly in surprise before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Sarah's pov

I walked into the main room while rubbing my forehead, it still hurt from from when I ran head first into a wall I really should have looked where I was going. I glanced around and saw everyone rushing around either putting up decorations, setting up tables with assortments of snacks and drinks on them or moving instruments onto the stage. I walked over to Yasuki who was helping Julian lift up an amp up onto the stage.

"Need some help fellas?" I asked when I was next to them. They both paused to look at me.

"We're good, but Tsura could use help with the other amp" Julian said and I nodded before heading off to help Tsura while they went back to what they were doing. Tsura was trying to pull the amp up the steps and failing miserably at it. I quickly grabbed the other end.

"I got it" I said and together we lifted it up and got it up onto the stage.

"Thanks Sarah" She said while dusting her of her skirt. I just grinned before heading off to help someone else. I made it over to the bar just in time to catch the disco ball before it crashed onto the floor, I looked up at and saw Kazuma sigh in relief from his spot in the rafters.

"That was close" He said before teleporting next to me. I handed the disco ball back to him.

"Try not to drop it again" I said teasingly and he gave me a rueful grin before teleporting back up into the rafters. I conintued walking towards the bar to help Rob with the drinks.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **And heres the next chapter.** **So this is the first two parter, who was surprised by this? Anyone? No? Oh well.**

 **Here's the riddle - I am rarely touched, but often held. If you have wit, you will use me well. What am I?**

 _ **IMPORTANT**_

 **I've got a question for everyone. Would anyone like it if I post the basics of the characters I've already received as well as an in-depth description of the guild masters on my profile?** **It was recommended to me a few days ago and I was wondering if anyone else would also like this to happen or not.**


	14. Birthday Surprise Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, sadly nor do I own the characters used with the exception of a few.**

 **So it seems like the majority want me to put the basics of the characters up on my profile so that is what will happen. I should be able to have that up in the next couple of days as long as I don't get swamped with work.**

 **Anyways the answer to the riddle was a Tongue. Congratulations to Gatekeeper JPG for getting it right.**

* * *

Divora's pov

I glanced curiously around the diner that me and Will were currently in. It had a very warm and cozy atmosphere to it that felt like home, it made me instantly relax.

"You've been acting weird all day, what's wrong?" Will asked after placing his order. I froze slightly in panic after placing my own order, my relaxed feeling disappearing into the wind. Crud he's on to me! Oh why oh why did they send me of all people to distract the human lye detector?

"I have no idea what your talking about Will" I said while giving him a large smile, he just raised his eyebrow with an unimpressed expression on his face which made my smile falter slightly.

"I can tell your lying, you know that right?" He asked and I pouted slightly but before I could say anything our food arrived. Will gave the waitress a smile which made the women blush and scurry off, he totally did that on purpose no one can be that oblivious to their own cuteness. As soon as the waitress was gone Will turned back towards me his unimpressed expression back on his face.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?" He asked while placing his head into the palm of his left hand that was resting on the table and rising an eyebrow at me. My pout only increased ten fold.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret" I said through my pout. He blinked slightly in surprise before shrugging his shoulders while sitting up straighter.

"Okay then" He said casually before digging into his meal. I stared at him in shock, my chin was practically hitting the floor. That was it? He wasn't going to ask anything or try and push to me to answer?

"That's it!?" I asked in bewilderment. He paused briefly from eating to give me one of his adorable smiles, damnit Will stop that!

"Why of course I don't want to spoil the surprise after all" He said simply before going back to his meal. All I could do was stare at him in shock, how much self control does a person have to have to not immediately want to know what a surprise was? He looked up again and raised an eyebrow at me while his eyes danced with amusement.

"Are you going to eat or are you going wait for a fly to land in your mouth?" He asked teasingly. I blushed slightly in embarrassment before quickly tucking into my own meal, ignoring Will's laughter.

* * *

Isaly's pov

I glanced around the grubby alleyway at the 20 thugs that surrounded me and Ashton with a displeased expression on my face which I can only imagine Ashton is mirroring. This is probably not how Ashton wanted to spend his birthday, heck this inset how I wanted to spend the day either.

"You know Isaly when you offered to treat me to lunch this is not what I had in mind" Ashton said whiling ducking the kick that was aimed for his head before grabbing it and swinging the thug over his head and threw him onto the ground painfully, a sharp crack echoed through the alley as the thugs arm broke his scream followed quickly after. We didn't even spare him a second glance and neither did his buddies.

"Me either" I grumbled while dodging a punch that was aimed for my face, I grabbed it and swung the guy into the wall of the alley. His head cracked against it and he collapsed to the ground. All this ducking and dodging was beginning to get on my nerves.

"You ready to finish this up?" Ashton asked while pressing his back into mine. A feral grin appeared on my face.

"Yup" I said popping the P before getting into a stance and from the corner of my eye I could see Ashton also getting into a stance. And then at once we launched our attacks.

"Thunderbird Slayer Thunderstorm! / Golden Phoenix Slayer Shriek!"

Bolts of lightning rained down on the ten thugs that were on my side of the alley. Behind me golden flames rushed through the alley and struck the ten bandits on that side, the flames were accompanied by a piercing shriek. That of which only just beat out that of the thugs who were screaming in pain either from electricity or fire. We both stood up straight and stared at the burnt and twitching thugs that surounded us. I turned towards Ashton and we shared a feral grin.

"That was fun" I said cheerfully as we walked out of the alley way. Ashton just chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"I suppose it was" He said finally in amusement, I just gave him another grin.

"So lunch?" I asked sweetly which made him laugh even harder, eventually he nodded though there was still amusement dancing in his eyes. We changed our course so that we were heading towards the restaurant.

* * *

Theia's pov

I glanced around the overly fancy restaurant that me and Nicole were currently in before turning to give Nicole an unimpressed look.

"You know when I offered to take you out to lunch I didn't mean in the fanciest restaurant in all of Regulus" I said while crossing my arms grumpily, she just pouted at me.

"But Theia when else will I be able to wear my new dress?" She asked/pouted at me while twirling in spot to show off her dress. I had to admit it was a rather lovely dress. It was a royal blue knee length dress with transparent long sleeves, a midnight blue belt that has a pitch black rose on it and to tie the look together she was also wearing black flats. I glanced down at my own dress and compared it to Nicole's. Mine was a floor length forest green dress with a sweetheart neckline, I was wearing silver flats with small white bows on the tips and I had small diamond studs in the lobes of my ears. We didn't match in the slightest but that was fine.

"Besides it's my birthday so if I want to eat at The Asteri then that is were we will eat" She said cheekily before approaching the host, I rolled my eyes in amusement before following after her.

"Hello can we get a table for to please?" Nicole asked politely while giving the man a smile. The host, who was a scrawny man with slicked back brown hair, dull brown eyes, a clearly face tan and he was wearing the restaurants uniform which was a white button up, black vest with a star on the left breast, black dress pants and black dress shoes, looked at the two of us before a disgusted expression appeared on his face and he scoffed rudely at us. Both mine and Nicole's eyes narrowed dangerously at this.

"Of course madam, may I have your name?" He asked in a condescending tone of voice and a smug smile on his face. A glint appeared in Nicole's eyes and I knew she already had a plan to humiliate the host.

"Nicole Rose and I would appreciate it if you didn't assume things that are untrue" She said in an overly sweet voice. I had to look away so that I didn't laugh at the horrified expression on the mans face, he had just unknowingly insulted one of the most powerful and influential women in all of Regulus.

"Of-f c-course Madam Rose, p-please follow me" He stuttered before leading us to a table by the window. Once we were seated he quickly scamped off, the way he ran reminded me of a chicken.

"I think you scared him have to death" I said giving her an amused smile. She smirked as she watched the chicken man from were she was sitting, probably unnerving the man even more.

"He deserved it" She said finally taking her eyes off the man to lookout me, I frowned when I saw the far off look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly and she gave me a small smile. It was common knowledge around the guild that Nicole was bisexual so the guys clear dictates had probably gotten to her.

"I'm fine" She said simply and before I could question her some more our waiter arrived to take our orders so I let the subject go for now.

 _To Be_ _Continued_

* * *

 **And here's part two of the birthday special!** **originally this was just going to be a two parter and this was going to be the actual party but I decided to write about what the triplets and there distraction were doing while the guild prepared for their party. So there will be a part three.**

 **Anyway here's the next riddle - He who** **makes it, has no need of it. He who buys it, has no use for it. He who uses it can neither see nor feel it. What is it?**


	15. Author's Note

**Now I know this is the last thing any of you want to see after such a long wait but sadly it is.** **I know I said last chapter that I would get the character basics up on my profile and yes that is still happening but it might be a while. My school work, actual work, my on an off sickness and play rehearsals have taken up a lot more of my time then I had originally anticipated. So i'm terribly sorry for not only the wait for that but also the wait for the next chapter. I am actively working on it but I have very little time to actually get it finished. So once again i'm sorry that there won't be a new chapter for a while.**


End file.
